Waking Up
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: While visiting Stevie Brittany and Santana while Quinn and Rachel are on vacation they are all in for a shock. Sequel to "Friends in high places" Faberry Brittana


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own Stevie, Steven and Caleb however.**

* * *

Halfway through summer vacation Santana started to feel a bit guilty. Yes you heard right, Santana was guilty and has feelings. Brittany had been to see Stevie a few times but barely said anything to her while the others; being the Berry's, Parks' and Quinn did most of the talking.

"Brittany come on." Santana called from her front door as she waited from the blonde to appear from her room.

"Coming." Brittany beamed as she ran out the door Santana held open for her and they got into Santana's car.

They got to the hospital and quickly took their seats.

"What do I say?" Brittany asked as Santana smiles encouragingly.

"Anything, tell her how your day was, how Quinn and Rachel are doing, Beth, anything." Santana shrugged as Brittany beamed and nodded.

"Ok, hi Stevie, I'm Brittany, I was here a few times, but I barely said anything, San says I should thank you, so thank you, for helping her get the guts to be brave."

Santana just watched with a smile as her girlfriend rambled off animatedly to Stevie.

"Rachel and Quinn haven't come around because Rachel's dads got them tickets to New York, Caleb went with them and your dad went to check on his shop in New York, Daniel is working and so is Ira, Beth is with her dad, Puck, I'm pretty sure you know the story." Brittany paused for a moment taking Santana's hand.

Santana mouthed 'I love you' to Brittany and she beamed before continuing.

"So, we all wish you would wake up all ready, you've been sleeping a long time, I'm sure it's not healthy for you, I don't know how you can sleep so long, Santana said you're in a coma, something you won't wake up from until it's the right time, so I guess it's ok, I never did thank you for that time you helped me after Cheerios practice three weeks before your accident, so thank you." Brittany said as Santana raised an eyebrow.

"When did she help you?" Santana asked.

"You were waiting at your car and I had just walked out of the locker room and some of the Hockey players thought that the kiss meant something and tried to tap this, I said no and Stevie came out of like nowhere and punched him right in the face." Brittany smiled.

"I never heard about it." Santana said as Brittany smiled.

"What guy would want the school to know he got knocked down by a girl, I just wanted my rep to be intact." Brittany said as Santana frowned. "But now I don't care about having kissed everyone at school, because now I can kiss you all I like." Brittany said placing a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Wait, you began this make out with everyone thing freshman year does that mean?" Santana looked over at Stevie.

"Did I kiss Stevie?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded and her eyes narrowed. "No, well yeah, on the cheek, she understands reps and everything but she's very nice." Brittany smiled.

"How come I never knew all this?" Santana asked.

"Because, Stevie is a very private person." Brittany smiled as they looked at Stevie.

They began telling Stevie stories and before either knew it they had fallen asleep with their heads on their arms folded on the bed.

About an hour later Brittany was awake and sat up to stretched. She looked at Stevie and smiled.

"If I feel that refreshed after a nap, you're going to feel extra refreshed when you wake up." Brittany said taking Stevie's hand. "I hope you wake up when someone is here with you, this room looks boring, probably why I fell asleep." Brittany yawned covering her mouth with her free hand. "When you wake up I know you're gonna love everyone in Glee, you should wake up like right now though, that would be awesome." Brittany said as she felt pressure being applied to the hand holding Stevie's.

"That's weird." Brittany said as she stood and pulled her hand away but Stevie's grip tightened and Brittany looked at their hands. "Stevie?" Brittany asked as she felt a squeeze and gasped.

"San!" Santana just groaned and shrugged her off. "S! Wake up, it's Stevie!" Brittany said using her free hand to shake her girlfriend awake.

"Stevie better be dying." Santana grumbled as Brittany shook her head.

"No, she's waking up." Brittany said as Santana jumped to her feet and yelled out the door.

"NURSE!"

Brittany saw Stevie's eyes flutter and smiled coaching her awake. "That's it Stevie, open your eyes, Rachel says they're blue like mine, come on, Santana says my eyes are pretty so if yours are blue then your eyes are pretty too." Brittany smiled as she gave her hand an assuring squeeze.

Stevie took a breath and coughed to clear her throat.

"San, look!" Brittany cheered as they saw Stevie's eyes open a crack.

"Hey, Stevie, stay calm, if you heard everything you know where you are, open your eyes." Santana said as nurses came in and gasped.

"Call the doctor, she's waking up!" One said as another ran out.

"Come on." Brittany smiled as Stevie's eyes opened and they could see the blue orbs staring back at them.

"Brittany? Santana?" Stevie asked her voice as dry as the Sahara as the two nodded and the doctor walked in.

"Yeah, we're right here." Santana said.

"I need you two to step aside, I need to check her vitals." He said as Brittany and Santana nodded moving out of his ways. "Everything looks to be ok, she needs to relax, she's been asleep for almost a year." He said as they nodded.

"How ya feeling?" Santana asked as Stevie mumbled something under her breath and Brittany frowned. "What?" Santana asked.

"She said, "Like some mother fucker hit her with a truck and then shoved her down a flight of fucking stairs and beat the shit out of her with a metal baseball bat."" Brittany said as Stevie raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

"Right, you're Dutch." Stevie said as Brittany nodded.

"My parents made sure I learned growing up." Brittany beamed making Santana smile.

"Now for a decent answer, I'm feeling great, how are you two?" Stevie asked as the doctor came in again.

"We need to run a few tests, a CAT scan is needed and X-rays."

"For what?" Stevie asked ten coughed as Brittany held a cup of water in front of her and Stevie drank it.

"Can you feel your legs?" he asked as Stevie nodded. "Lift them." He instructed as Stevie did as he asked. "Arms?" Stevie lifted them and pushed herself into a sitting position then groaned.

"Ok, too much too soon, well, my dad and brother are out of town, but feel free to call Attorney Ira Berry or Doctor Daniel Berry, I think their on the medical proxy." Stevie said as the doctor who's name tag read Hartley nodded.

"I will make that call, so till then, please take it easy." He said walking out.

Stevie stuck her tongue out as he left and the two other occupants giggled.

Daniel and Ira were in so much of a shock they didn't make any calls, they just raced to the hospital and enveloped the now awake teenager in a bone crushing hug.

Dr. Jones told them about what was needed and quickly agreed.

"Yes, yes, do what is needed, I have to call the others." Daniel said in a rush.

"NO!" Stevie cried as they looked at her.

"Why not?" Ira asked.

"Where's my dad?" Stevie asked.

"He's coming back to town tomorrow, from New York, Rachel, Quinn and Caleb don't get back for another two weeks." Ira informed as Daniel, Rachel's African American father nodded.

"Ok, get my dad, but don't tell Rachel or Quinn, or Caleb, the boy can't keep a secret even if threatened with death." Stevie grumbled as the four smiled.

"Ok, we need to bring her to get the tests done." Dr. Hartley said as nurses came in and brought a wheel chair.

Stevie scowled at it but allowed them to help her into it.

Stevie was released three days later. When Steve was called he got on the first flight out promising to keep the secret and ran into the room hugging his daughter. Both were telling each other how they missed one another as the tears rained down their faces. Ira, Daniel, Brittany and Santana were there everyday with the parents to keep her company.

Now that Stevie was back home it felt foreign to her. She walked around a few times and everything was as it was. The three teens were currently in the den watching a movie. Santana was in awe when she saw that the wall in front of them was painted white and a projector hooked to a DVD player were on the opposite wall with rows of DVDs next to them.

Daniel knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Hey girls, I have to fly out to Denver, the hospital there is needing assistance." He said as the three nodded.

Santana and Brittany learned that Daniel was a surgeon and was almost always called away to other hospitals often and Ira was a lawyer in other cities in the state.

"Ok, see ya when you get back Daniel." Stevie said as she laid back in the huge bean bag chair.

A week later Brittany demanded that Puck give them time with Beth and dropped her off at Stevie's. When Puck asked who's house it was and Brittany said Stevie he frowned.

"Why are you at some guy's house? And why do you want my daughter here?" He asked as Brittany smiled.

"Leave it be Puck, she'll be fine, Stevie's great, bye." Brittany shut the door in his face and carried the infant to Stevie's room where Santana was helping her rearrange.

"Hey." Santana smiled when the two came into the room.

Beth smiled at her aunt Santana but when she saw Stevie she squealed and reached out for her.

"Looks like she knows who you are." Brittany smiled handing Beth over to Stevie who smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I know who she is, she looks as young as she sounds." Stevie smiled as Beth reached for her dark curly hair but Stevie put her hand in the way and Beth wrapped her small hand around her index finger.

"You got lucky, she would have yanked your hair." Santana said as Stevie smiled.

"I know, I know the look, I put my hand in her way." Stevie said as Santana raised an eyebrow.

"In New York, there was a day care a few doors down from the Studio, when I didn't feel like dancing, singing or playing I would walk down and help, we kept the studio, our Uncle runs it, my mom's brother, him and her are very talented, so after school I would work part time at the studio and the daycare, kids are tough, you have to learn the looks." Stevie smiled as Beth's grip tightened and she flinched slightly and Santana smirked. "But of course after almost two years you get used to not feeling the pain." Stevie mumbled.

The day came for Quinn, Rachel and Caleb to return from New York and they waited at the gate for the three.

Rachel walked hand in hand with Quinn as they walked through the terminal smiles planted firmly on their faces. Caleb followed behind them pushing the trolley.

"I wonder what surprise your fathers have for us." Caleb called as the two shrugged.

"When it comes to my fathers you can never know." Rachel said as Quinn nodded.

"I wonder how Stevie is, I mean we spent all that time visiting and now we're gone for almost two months?" Quinn mused as Rachel nodded.

"My dads, and Steve probably visited, Santana and Brittany stopped by a few times." Rachel said as they walked out and searched the crowd and immediately spotted their parents and headed towards them.

"I thought they said they were gonna bring Santana, Brittany and Beth?" Quinn asked as the two said Cheerios stepped up from behind the three men. "Where is my daughter?" Quinn asked as she came up behind the two.

Rachel, Quinn and Caleb all gasped and stood frozen.

They focused on the person holding Beth in her arms. The had all gotten used to the face sleeping peacefully. Yet here it is, whole body standing at it's full five foot five height Beth securely in her arms.

"Stevie." Rachel breathed out as she broke away from Quinn and sprinted over.

Stevie handed Beth over to Brittany just in time as the pint sized diva slammed into her full force knocking the air out of her yet she still managed to let out a laugh as Rachel held her tight. Stevie soothed the sobbing and shaking girl by rubbing circles on her back as Caleb and Quinn joined them.

"Dad, when did she wake up?" Caleb asked.

"Two weeks ago." Steven said smiling.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked.

"She asked not to, she wanted to surprise you." Steven smiled hugging his son who was close to tears. "She isn't leaving us anytime soon, doctors, even Daniel says she'll be fine and live till she has grandkids and dies of old age." Steven said as Caleb let out a chocked sob and hugged his father.

Quinn watched the scene and looked at her daughter then the floor.

Stevie saw the look on Quinn's face and pulled away from Rachel. "Hug your dads for a moment." She said taking two steps closer to Quinn pulling her into a hug.

Quinn was shocked at first but returned the hug. It was awkward but still a hug.

"Thank you." Stevie said.

"For what?"

"Loving Rachel and making her happy." Stevie said as Quinn smiled.

"Did you wake up alone?" Quinn asked as Stevie shook her head.

"No, Santana and Brittany were there." Stevie said as Quinn nodded.

"That's good." She smiled as Stevie nodded.

"Yeah."

Caleb walked over and pulled his sister into a tight hug lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"Don't you ever leave again." He said as Stevie giggled and he put her down.

"I never really left, but don't worry, I'm always gonna be here." Stevie said as Caleb hugged her again.

"Come on, let's all go get something to eat." Steven said as they agreed.

Stevie passed the necessary school tests and would be going to McKinley as a Junior with the others her age and already had the credits and was due to graduate early. The accident is now just a minor misstep to her and she is ready to get her life back on track. She knew it was possible because she has Rachel, Quinn, Beth, Ira, Daniel, her father and brother with her and Santana and Brittany.

Life was gonna be fun and Stevie didn't plan on wasting any time. The same when for Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

Not only that, but everyone who thought Stevie was a guy was in for a shock when school began again.

* * *

**Please Review. They make me happy. And I love Feedback**.


End file.
